redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Men's Night On The Mountain
At long last, Harold is invited to spend a night out with Red and his pals. But Harold doesn't think much of the experience. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , Release Date: September 30, 1995https://web.archive.org/web/19970718205833/http://www.redgreen.com/release1.html DVD: Red Green: Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 2 Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: "Men's Night On the Mountain" was actually the very first episode of our fifth season up here in Canada. And the thing that stands out for me about this one is, uh, Graham Greene, certainly an accomplished dramatic actor. I met him at a, uh... I met him at an industry function, and he had seen The Red Green Show somewhere. I mean, on an airplane or an airport waiting area. Somewhere! Anyway... And he just thought it was so weird that he just wanted to be on it. He said, "What do I have to do to be on your show?" I said, "Well, you've just done it." So we created the Edgar K.B. Montrose character. And one of the very first appearances by Graham was in this one, in this episode. And, uh, we knew that, uh... Everybody knows that Graham had been nominated for an Oscar in the movie Dances With Wolves. So we wanted to have a little bit of fun with that and let him have some fun with himself. So we did a little Experts segment based on the movies of today. Well, you'll see how it turned out. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Opening Words: Women accept what they are. Men have to prove it. Plot: Harold is invited to spend the night out with Red and his pals on Rock Reef Point. But Harold does not have a good time, thinking it was boring. Red ends up agreeing with Harold and kicks around various other activities that would be fun to do up there before deciding on cliff-diving off the top of Rock Reef Point. The men all agree to it and even give free tickets to their wives and girlfriends to the event. But the whole thing, not surprisingly, ends up all wet, literally. Adventures With Bill: Bill goes cliff-diving off the top of Rock Reef Point. The Possum Lodge Word Game: Dalton tries to guess the word "sensitive" to win a free wash and hot wax at Larry's Barber Shop. Red's Campfire Songs: Duffy's joints. Talking Animals: Garth shows how to get rid of voles from your house and accidentally swallows one. Handyman Corner: Red shows how to make a reclining chair with a built-in snack rack. Buddy System: Red and Winston explain about a woman saying "I just wanna be held." Visit With Buzz Sherwood: Buzz has some problems when trying to do some bungee jumping. Red's Handyman Tips: Red explains that it's not a good idea to leave a power tool locked in the on position. The Experts: Edgar explains his view on how to get Hollywood to clean up its act in terms of violence in the movies. Fun Facts Explanations *Castration is the process in which a male animal's testicles are severed from its body, rendering it sterile. This action, performed on humans, has been used in some parts of the world as a form of corporal punishment or torture. Inside References *One of the things that Buzz used to make his bungee cord was "a bunch of jockstraps", which Red had cautioned against using in The Spawning Grounds. Real-World References *Harold's introduction at the beginning includes a parody of the name of the musical Stop the World – I Want To Get Off. *Edgar discusses the role of the "native guy" in Dances With Wolves. He is referring to the character Kicking Bird, who was portrayed by Edgar's actor, Graham Greene. Famous Mentions *While discussing men being manly, Harold mentions Dondi and Albert Schweitzer. *In the "Buddy System" segment, Red and Winston mention the TV game shows Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!. *In the Experts segment, in addition to Dances With Wolves (above), Red, Harold and Edgar mention the following movies: **''Speed'' **''Bridge Over the River Kwai'' **''Bridges of Madison County'' **''Mary Poppins'' **''Forrest Gump'' **''The Piano'' Fast Forward *Dalton would again incorrectly guess "Richard Simmons" on the Possum Lodge Word Game segment of The Ghost Of Possum Lodge. References Category:Season premieres